Happy Anniversary, Sensei!
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: -EDITTED-Hiyori prepares something great for Shinji on their anniversary of being together. Will Shinji be able to prepare himself for what's in store for him? Or will he just stand there like an idiot? AU. 10 years after Aizen's war. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Everything written here is all part of my imagination. It doesn't at all exist in the canon story. Bleach is Tite Kubo's.**

**Author's Note: I suppose this is my first lemon. Dang! I wanted my first to be in another ongoing fic of mine but it has come to this. Please be gentle with me since it is my first. I'd appreciate constructive criticism and all but please no flames. I won't tolerate them. The reason for this fic would probably be because I woke up this morning with the idea of this pairing swimming through my brain. I like them together and I don't know why but I think Shinji's damn hawt! :D It must be his teeth. There's something very male and sarcastic and mean about them that appeals to me. ^__"""**

She was in the kitchen and it was getting dark. The sun was setting and the whole town looked like it was bathed in the orange-red glow. Tango light… She hated it. It always made her feel like putting on her hollow mask and ripping someone's skull off. It was probably because she'd read somewhere that tango light was the light that made corpses come to life and made them want to dance on their graves. By god, she'd die first then putting on her hollow mask again! She hated even the memory of those days! Even if those memories were filled with _him_…

Damn it! Shinji said he'd be home in another hour or so and she still hadn't finished preparing. So far, she'd only made the croquettes and that wasn't enough to fill Shinji. He'd always want more! Hiyori couldn't, for the life of her, understand how Shinji's skinny form could actually take all the piles of food she'd cook for him. It was impossible but he never ever put on weight.

Once, she remembered the time when she'd made him breakfast with pancakes, fruits, bacon and maple syrup. He'd eaten everything up until even his flat belly grew into a huge paunch. And in typical Shinji fashion, the paunch disappeared the very next minute and she found herself sprawled on the floor with him grinning above her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She'd blushed when she stared up at him, her breath caught in her throat and her chest heaving.

"That was a good meal, Hiyori-chan…," he'd said, voice dangerously soft. His eyes wicked and his lips spreading wider, revealing all his ridiculous upper teeth. He had such a grin… Wide, thin lips and rows of huge white teeth making him look naughty; evil even… When he grinned, it always made her blush. It was as if he could see her naked.

"But now that my desire for food is done, I want to indulge in my other desires…," he whispered in her ear before slowly licking the shell of her ear. She suddenly noticed that one of his hands had cupped her breast and she moaned at his touch.

"Shinji…Shinji…" was all that she could say in return.

No wait! What the hell??? Why was she standing there with a hand over her chest, blushing furiously at her memory of Shinji when she should be cooking his dinner and getting ready? It was so humiliating! She was always getting embarrassed by their encounters when Shinji on the other hand, acted like he couldn't give a shit! She had never caught him blushing about anything except for when they were really in bed. She'd never caught him masturbating or dreaming of her. Instead, Shinji was always catching her in moments like that. Sometimes she'd blush for no apparent reason and he'd turn to her and smirk as if to say "Yeah, I know I made you scream last night, baby. I'll make you scream again, you can count on that…". Or sometimes she'd mumble his name in her sleep and wake up smiling and pink-cheeked only to turn crimson red when she saw his face grinning wickedly as if he knew just what her dream had been about.

Those were times she wished fervently that she was the flat-chested, freckle-faced teenage girl he always teased. Not that he didn't tease her nowadays but it was just so different back then. He never smirked at her knowingly before… He would make all those stupid faces and she'd get pissed and smack him with her slipper until he was bleeding all over. She wished she could get her slipper out like before and slap him senseless but it wasn't the same any more. Even if she wanted to, she knew what the outcome was if that happened. He'd be above her making her moan and scream and cry out for more like a shameless wanton. Besides, she was a woman now and she felt she needn't get in her childish moods any more. _That_ would've been too humiliating for her now.

Heck, who was she kidding? Okay, so sometimes she'd still slap him maybe not with a slipper any more but she'd still slap him. She never did it as often as she'd used to but on the rare occasions that he had that annoying smug grin on his face she'd slap him sore. It was only when he really irked her that she did this. But then it would always repeat itself, that scene… She'd smack his face and he'd pounce on her and they'd fuck, right wherever they were; the sofa, the table or the bed, it didn't matter.

As she chopped up the vegetables and hummed to herself, Hiyori couldn't stop herself from remembering how it was that Shinji and she got together. It sort of took her by surprise even if a lot of her friends knew they were meant to be together.

Flashback—

Hiyori was walking back from the grocery store carrying a couple of huge bags filled with all her necessities. It was sunset and she found herself watching the setting sun in all its glorious orange hue. It was glowing, burning brightly away, slowly disappearing behind a couple of buildings. She hated its light and would probably always hate the sun this time of day forever.

She started to walk faster as a means to get away from that horrible ugly light as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for her, she'd walked smacking straight into something hard, falling on her behind and dropping all her bags to ground. She inwardly winced at the sound of the cans she bought earlier clanking to the ground. There goes her grocery shopping!

"Hey, you fuckin' asshole! What the fuck do you think you're doin' walking into me like that?" she yelled furiously at him, her forefinger pointing directly at his face. Hiyori had gotten up almost as quickly as she'd fallen down.

"I oughta fuckin' slap you 'til you cry for your mama you fag-?" she stopped mid sentenced and stared in open-mouthed horror as she looked into the face of the man she'd run into.

"It-it can't b-be! Is that you? Shinji!?" she'd cried, her finger still at his face but her mouth gaping open in disbelief.

"Yo! Hiyori! It's been a long time, eh," he smiled at her. He still had his hair in that ridiculous fashion except now he'd had the front part of his hair that framed his face in layers. He looked something like that Jigoku Shoujo except his hair was still short. His face remained the same even throughout all these years.

"I was wonderin' myself, if that was really you, Hiyori-dono," he said, cocking his head to the left as if trying to inspect her better.

"You've changed, Hiyori-dono. Since when were you so pretty, eh?" he asked slowly as he looked her up and down. Hiyori was still in a state of shock at the sight of her former comrade that she almost didn't notice his leering gaze or the fact that he'd gotten closer.

"And when the hell did you grow those huge boobs? I thought you'd remain flat-chested for the rest of your life," he spoke softly but he'd already reached her side. She wasn't prepared for what came next even if his comment had jolted her brain a little. Shinji had grabbed one of her breasts and was squeezing her like her nobody's business.

"Yeah, they're pretty huge now…What're you, a C-cup? Nowhere near Rangiku or Inoue but I always thought theirs were a bit abnormal…" he muttered, his eyes fixed on her chest and his hand squeezing gently on her left breast.

That was when she'd blushed and gaped at him even more. It was as if Hiyori's brain had shut off and she couldn't think of what to do next. She would have never expected Shinji (and this was _**her**_ stupid Shinji for crying out loud) of all people to grope her like that! It was damn near impossible for her to comprehend! And why the hell was her body humming at her the way it was? She should be furious, right? She should beat the hell out of him and feed him to the dogs.

Instead (and to her utter humiliation), she'd moaned slightly and let him touch her for a little while longer, all thoughts of murder and feeding him to dogs completely evaporating.

Her moan didn't go unnoticed by the former Visard leader and she was rewarded with a smug smirk on that handsome face of his.

"Like that, eh, Hiyori? I could go on like this forever, y'know," his smirk stretching further as he started to pinch and pluck at her nipple playfully.

That was when Hiyori had made up her mind to pull away from him and send him to hell for daring to touch her like that. She was planning all sorts of evil things to do to him. She would crush his arms, she would bite his head off, she would- she would… _Oh God…._

And she'd moaned again, this time she even leaned into his chest and called out his name.

"Shinji…Shinji…," she'd cried out softly, her hands curling around his wrist.

Suddenly, Shinji found himself on the ground with her foot centimeters away from his face and then he was sent flying to the end of the street.

"Damn it, y-y-you…! You fucking bastard!!" she screamed at him furiously. "That's no way to treat a lady! That's no way to treat _me_ of all people, you fucking asshole!"

"Damn you!" she fumed, "Don't you ever come near me again, you freak! Groping me like that…! Just who the fuck do you think you are?"

She came over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't you ever do that again! Don't ever touch me or come near me again, ya got that, dipshit!" she screamed at him. It was then that Shinji noticed the tears brimming in her eyes. He suddenly was seized with a feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach at the thought of making her cry. It wasn't his intention to make the girl, no, woman he loved shed tears. Hell no. Despite his childish behavior, Hirako Shinji was pretty much a man of compassion. He never liked making girls cry especially the one he loved.

Yes, Shinji was man enough now to admit it. To admit that what his heart felt was the emotion called love. Before this, Shinji had been hiding behind the childish demeanor he displayed so often but that wasn't the real him. Perhaps that naughty little boy was a part of him, yes, but it wasn't what made him as a man. What made him a man were his emotions and he had been feeling strongly for Hiyori for so long now. He had been in denial at first and later had tried to rid of the stupid emotion completely but it proved futile even for the former 5th division shinigami captain.

It had been 10 years since the battle against Aizen. Many of the people on their side had lost and died. It was a long time for mortals like Inoue and Ichigo but to Visards like them… it was like the time span of a week.

And yet…

Here she was…

His annoying little subordinate, at least he always thought of their positions that way.

And damn it all she had actually managed to grow into a full fledge woman through all these years.

Hiyori gazed in disgust at the bleeding and bruised Shinji and turned swiftly. She walked over to where her torn plastic bags of grocery lay. Slowly, she began picking up all the things that she could find that was lying on the ground. She tried to fight back the blush on her face and body. She tried to ignore the reiatsu of a certain bowl cut asshole. Gritting her teeth and swallowing her tears, Hiyori slowly got up clutching the bags in an awkward way trying not to let them fall again.

"Here, Hiyori-dono, lemme help ya," the slow drawl of his voice reached her ears. God, he sounded so casual like as if he had done nothing perverted just a few minutes ago.

"No! I told you to keep your fuckin' hands away from me, Shinji!," she cried loudly, glaring at the man angrily. Hiyori didn't bother to wait for his reply and simply pushed past him.

"Hey, now don't be like that, Hiyori-dono… It's no big deal," Shinji tried speaking to the now walking faster and faster girl.

"I was just a little bit surprised is all! I mean I haven't seen you in 10 years and now ya look like some pretty lady compared to your monkey self I was so used to, how d'ya want me to react, eh?"

Hiyori just increased her speed and was clutching her bags for dear life. She just wanted to get as far away from the man who had sexually assaulted her.

"Ya realize that you are one hard broad to find, right? God, I had ta' ask almost everyone where ya lived and shit and it was only Uruhara-san who actually managed to find out for me…"

Wait! He'd looked for her???? Why would he do that? She'd specifically left Rukia her contact numbers and everything so why would Shinji go all the way to Uruhara just to know where she lived. The thought made her slow down a bit but she was sill walking with wide strides.

Oh… Right… She hadn't left her contact numbers with Rukia… She'd just actually left them without so much as a goodbye. But it wasn't like she hadn't meant to. She'd written everything down for the Chappy loving girl but it was just the wrong time… She suddenly heard a rumor of Captain Hikifune's soul being reborn somewhere on earth. Hiyori had left Karakura town right then and there in search for her Captain Hikifune. She didn't care if it was bloody useless because that was just an excuse anyway. She needed to get out of there.

"Ya couldn't even say goodbye ta' me, at least, Hiyori-dono?" Shinji whispered in her ear.

Hiyori jumped slightly; startled by his sudden whisper and how that little whisper had caused her to blush again.

"Shinji, I had no choice!" she snapped, "It was Captain Kifune and I missed her. Anyway, it wasn't like there was anything left for me in that cess pool!"

Shinji stared at her, his face serious with a rather melancholic expression and Hiyori didn't know why but seeing Shinji's face contort in that expression made her heart plummet. She was suddenly seized with a feeling of guilt at not saying farewell to him…To them all…

"Is that what ya thought? God, you were such a fool back then… Turns out you're still a little fool!"

She turned to him, eyes blazing with fury at his comment.

"What d'ya mean by that, Shinji!? I was right, wasn't I? No one ever bothered about me when I was there! And nobody gives a shit about me now! Otherwise, why the fuck didn't anybody come looking for me?" she yelled at him.

Shinji stood there staring at the shorter girl before him. He looked at that cute freckled-face of hers with a sadness that he'd felt when he first found out she'd left. All the memories they'd shared together, all the sweet things that made him miss her even more, all their fights… How wrong she was.

Shinji took a deep breath then.

"I WAS THERE, WASN'T I!? I WAS THERE FOR YOU! I KEPT LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU, WORRYING YOU'D GET INTO TROUBLE IF I WASN'T THERE TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU!!"

Hiyori was speechless at his sudden outburst. What did he mean by 'I was there for you'? Did he call teasing her merciless and treating her like a little kid as 'being there for you'? God, the nerve of this jerk! Didn't he know how inferior and insecure he of all people made her feel? Sure she liked him, as a friend and all that shit, but didn't he know that she also cared for him? That she'd perhaps even wanted him to like her back? Or to even look at her the way he'd looked at Lisa or that orange-haired boob girl? The whole thing he said just made her even angrier than before.

"Damn you, Shinji and your nonsense!" she screamed, throwing her bags to the ground and reaching out for his shirt collar.

"You were there for me? In what fuckin' way were 'you there for me', huh, dipshit? You never spared a glance at me after the whole war was over! You were much too busy drowning yourself in despair at our friends' death that you didn't give two hoods about me!"

Shinji frowned at her and curled his fingers round the hand with which she was holding his collar.

"I left you alone not because I didn't care, it was because I figured you weren't the type to ever want my comfort," he said, eyes looking straight at her, "You always hated it when I tried to do that!"

Tightening her grip on his shirt, Hiyori pulled Shinji closer until their noses bumped into each other.

"Well, maybe it hadn't occurred to you that that was the time I would really need comfort! That that would be the time I would want to lean on you, have you hold me and have you kiss me even!"

Shinji's mouth grew dry at hearing her words and this time he gazed at her, dumbfounded. Did she just say that she'd wanted his kiss?

Hiyori on the other hand, had flushed from head to toe when the realization of what she'd said finally hit her.

"Oh, shit! Shit!" she cried, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Forget I said that!"

And this time she grabbed everything on the ground and used shunpo to get as far away from the shocked Hirako Shinji, not even sparing him a glance.

It was only the next morning that Hiyori met Shinji again. She had thought she'd escaped from the slightly perverted Shinji but she couldn't be more wrong.

It was when she was on the way to the bus stop that she'd noticed him. He was there across the street talking to an old granny and it looked like he was explaining something to her.

"Yeah, she still has that protruding fang in her mouth but basically right now she's become really pretty and her hair's longer and she wears 'em pigtails at her neck instead of on her head like that and HEY!—Where're ya goin' with that picture of Hiyori-dono, ya old hag!?"

And it was almost comical to see Shinji chasing after the old lady who had run off with his photo of her. She felt like telling him that everyone knew Ol' Lady Tsubaki had Alzheimer's and couldn't remember even where she lived most of the time.

"I found her, my little Tsubame! My daughter's come back to meeeeeee!~" cried the old lady gleefully.

That was when she'd giggled and he'd heard her. Shinji's head turned with a snap and he caught her eyes.

She gasped but stood there watching him.

Something passed between the two and she knew from that moment on how Hirako Shinji truly felt for her. And why he'd come to her.

So that was how Hiyori had let him stay at her house. That was how they first hooked up. That was when Shinji had come up behind her when she was in the kitchen washing dishes and encircled her small waist with his long arms. It was also when Shinji had lowered his lips to her face and kissed her ever so softly it made her sigh in pleasure. It was also the night where they'd made love with each other and slept together holding on to each other as if they would never let go.

That was when Shinji had whispered softly, "I love you."

And she said the same thing with a little smile on her lips.

-End of flashback-

Hiyori was just about to place the chopsticks on Shinji's side of the table when she heard the door slide open and his voice rang into the house.

"I'm hooooooooommme, Hiyori-chan!" he cried in an airy voice. He was already shrugging out of his coat. Since most of the Visards refused to stay in Soul Society, they were forced to look for their own work here on human ground.

Shinji had taken up a job as an English teacher in an ordinary Japanese school somewhere in town. Hiyori stayed at home once Shinji got the job there. She used to work in a factory but it was a tough job with very little pay and she discussed it with Shinji and they both decided that it would be better if he was the bread earner.

"_It's not like I think women shouldn't work or nothin'," Shinji had said while munching on the onigiri she'd made._

"_Just wanta take care of ya now that I've got the chance."_

Shinji lifted one golden eyebrow when he saw how she'd laden the table with all sorts of delicious looking things. She had never looked the sort but Hiyori was always a very good cook even back in her tomboy days.

"'Sup with the feast, Hiyori-chan? Is there a special occasion or is this just to show me you love me?" he poked his head through the kitchen door. He caught a glimpse of her there when he first walked into the living room.

Nothing prepared Hirako Shinji with what he was about to see because that sort of image only appeared in his wildest dreams. He almost choked when he saw her then.

Hiyori was wearing a sexy little school girl's outfit, with a short as short as can be pleated skirt, white blouse that she'd tied in a knot right above her flat belly and she was even wearing –dare he think it- high heels! She wore cute little cotton socks with frills and lace circling her ankles and shiny black heels that looked to be about 6 inches in height.

"Don't tell me you'd forgotten about today, Shinji?" she asked in a naughty tone, her voice flowing out like silk.

She didn't wait for his answer; instead she'd already made her way to him, walking over to him as seductively as she could manage and praying to God that she wouldn't wobble in those damn heels. She tried to sway her hips a bit as she walked and inwardly smiled as she saw Shinji gulping air as he watched her in awestruck admiration.

"Er…," was all that came out his mouth when he saw her coming over to him. She stood right in front of him then, stretching out her slim arms round his neck, her breath fanning his face.

"How could you forget what today is, Shinji?" she asked teasingly, placing a small kiss on his neck, exactly right above a vein.

"I knew you'd forget though!" she went on, small fingers beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Boys can never remember important dates unless you remind them for like a million times…"

"Hi-hi-Hiyori-chan!" he gasped suddenly, grasping her small shoulders, pushing her away a bit.

"What's all this about, eh?" he asked nervously, "It ain't our birthdays cuz' we already celebrated that before so what is it this time? I don't really know where you're goin' with this…"

Hiyori smirked at his apparent nervousness. Serves him right for not remembering. She knew he would forget and that was why she'd wanted to surprise him. Maybe take him off guard and poke him around like this.

"Just wait and see…Maybe your naughty student can tell ya what day is today!" she said in a sultry voice, already pulling his shirt off of his slight frame.

She smiled at him when she heard the shirt's soft landing on the floor. She loved to look at his body. There was something very attractive about Hirako Shinji when he just stood there with his upper teeth showing in that confused frown, his lithe body rippling with lean muscles and a slight sheen of sweat. He looked so cute, thought Hiyori.

"What kind of assignment would you like me to do, sensei?" she asked sweetly, catching his earlobe in between her teeth.

Shinji's breath hitched slightly when he felt Hiyori's fingers on his chest and his sides, slowly sliding down until she was just below the belly button, toying with the trail of hair that went down and disappeared in his pants.

He shook when she started to place hot wet kisses all over his neck, sliding her tongue ever so slowly on his collar bone and looking for the entire world like a beautiful little seductress in pigtails.

"Hi-Hi-Hiyori!" he gasped suddenly when he felt her hands on his erection, rubbing him there even through the clothing. He realized he was fully erected and that the pressure of her hands and his tight pants only made him feel dizzier than before.

"Sensei…" she whispered to him, staring deep into his eyes, "Touch me, please, Hirako-sensei…"

At her coaxing, Shinji let out growl of some sorts and pounced on the girl before him. Hiyori squealed but the former shinigami paid no attention. He pushed her to the floor, placing both hands immediately at her hips and pulling her beneath him as he grinned down at her.

"You asked for it, you naughty little girl," he chuckled, softly kneading her rounded hips. He almost crowed in triumph when he saw that Hiyori had blushed and was now looking like a little innocent with her eyes wide and puckered lips. He always had the upper hand when it came to their love making. She was always the shy one being seduced and he was always the one to make the first move.

Hiyori tried to collect her thoughts again when she saw Shinji's predatory eyes leering at her. Wait, she wasn't supposed to be blushing and gasping like this, she was supposed to be the one doing all the sexy tricks not him.

He didn't wait for anything; he merely dived down to her neck to bite the succulent flesh there, sucking softly on the creamy skin. She always tasted like sunflower seeds and milk. An odd combination but very intoxicating as well.

Whilst sucking on her neck, he quickly used his hands to cup her full breasts, massaging them gently. He almost smirked when he heard her little mewl at his actions. Hiyori was always a sucker when he touched her breasts; said she was sensitive there and that whenever he touched her there she always saw stars. He wondered what she saw now as he stared down at her panting face, that adorable blush painting her freckled cheeks.

"Like that, eh, little girl?" he taunted her, untying the knot in her blouse and ripping the material apart to reveal her rounded mounds.

She was wearing a new set of lingerie, something made out of pink satin and black lace. When he saw her in that, Shinji couldn't think of a more satisfying thought then tearing the material off her that instant, which was exactly what he did.

Gritting his teeth on one of her bra straps and his fingers on the bra cups, Shinji proceeded to tug at the fragile thing fiercely. The bra strap gave and her right breast sprang out in relief, right into the man's face.

That was when Hiyori knew she'd lost this seducing game. She stood no chance at all once Shinji started attacking her breasts. Damn that Shinji and his clever hands and mouth! It wasn't fair for her! But all thoughts flew from her brain the minute she felt his mouth on her body. She trembled at the touch.

Shinji was softly pecking at her nipple, catching the small nub between his lips and pulling it ever so gently. Occasionally he'd lick her and suckled her, trailing his tongue around the rosy areola lazily.

"Shinji…Shinji…Shin…jiiiii," she whimpered, clutching his hair and arching her back to him. She was panting and she felt like she was going to faint.

"Yeah, sweetheart," he called out to her, one hand already sliding up her thighs and up her skirts.

"Say my name, honey," he said out in ragged breaths, "Tell me what you want…"

"Please come inside me and make me scream…," she gasped. One of his hands moved over to her neglected breast and was toying with the rounded flesh as his other hand was already pushing up her skirts, fingers ghosting over the skin on the inside of her thighs.

She instinctively spread her legs further apart so he could touch her there. When she felt his hands pulling at the elastic and sliding her panties down her thighs and over her knees, past her calves and curling toes, she cried out to him, this time sounding a bit desperate. That left her with only her skirt on and her torn up blouse which was falling apart anyway.

"Shh, sweetheart, you'll wake the neighbors…," Shinji said as he bent to kiss her eyelids. She pulled his head down only to kiss him fiercely, thrusting her tongue into his mouth in desperation. As he started sucking on her tongue, Shinji was already unbuckling his belt.

Once he got out of his pants, he settled himself in between his girlfriend's legs and placed the tip right at her opening.

Hiyori squealed in delight when she felt him there and tried to push forward so that he was inside her but he pulled away instantly.

"Shinji, what the f-?"

"Hush! Just shut up and enjoy!" he cried, his eyes blazing with pure lust as he stared at her.

Instead of entering her like she thought he would, Shinji moved his body across hers, grinding his erected length over her soft wetness, taking Hiyori completely by surprise.

He moved his body in the same rhythmic motions he'd do when he was inside, imitating the act of love except that he was sliding his cock onto her instead of in her.

Shinji groaned when he felt how wet she was. His whole body visibly shook when he felt his pulsing shaft slide through the warm liquid, fully coating his cock until it was dripping with her arousal.

Gritting his teeth he bent to bite at her neck again, nipping and sucking at her making her gasp and pant even harder.

"Tell me, honey," he whispered into her ear, "Tell me what you want, say it, say it and it's done!"

Hiyori tried to form words but the sensation of his cock on her like that, causing a delicious friction only left her speechless. All she could do was pant and moan.

"Hiyori…Darling, tell me…," he cried almost because he couldn't take it any more himself.

"P-Put your cock inside me and fuck me hard, Shinji!" she screamed out, hands pulling at his hair furiously.

And without another word, he simply slid into her welcoming body slowly but surely. Rocking forward he groaned at the feeling of her tightness. She was circling him and squeezing him without even trying.

"Ah… Fuck!," he cried when she thrust her hips into him.

"Stop that wriggling!" he growled and grabbed her hips with both hands to still her. He started to thrust into her with such speed; she could have sworn he was using shunpo.

He pounded into her like a man who was just released from prison. Shinji didn't even care anymore if he was the one making all that noise. Fuck the neighbors, fuck their kids and fuck Hiyori for being a sexy little minx! He almost felt like he needed to punish her for dressing up like that. Digging his nails into her soft flared hips, he increased his pace, ramming into her as deeply as he could go, relishing at the sound of their slapping skin.

"Shinji!" she suddenly cried out when she felt him hit a bundle of nerves that sent her straight to heaven.

"Oh? Did I hit a spot there?" he mused and angled his hips so he could hit that spot again.

Just as he had hit her bundle of nerves, he pulled out swiftly, making her cry out in frustration. Seconds later he pushed himself back into her so deep, burying himself right up to the hilt, their hip bones bumping into one another.

"Let me hear you scream," he taunted as he pulled himself out only to thrust into her again with such force, it knocked the breath out of her.

And that was when she screamed, clawing at his back and down his sides, squeezing his ass and leaning onto him not caring about anything else except for this man. This man who was her lover. Her boyfriend. Her Shinji…

"Shinji!" she cried out as he continued to push inside her mercilessly.

"Ah, God…"

"Fuck…"

He felt her walls tightening around him, felt her body arching into his and he knew she was about to come. Shinji knew Hiyori's body almost as well he knew his own by now.

He pumped into her once, twice and then a third time before he heard her shriek and then he let himself soar as well. He came inside her in such a violent way, it shook him. Riding out his orgasm, Shinji started to still his movements slowly.

"How'd ya like that, eh?" he asked, grinning above her when they both stopped panting.

She had that beautiful blush on her still and her freckled face was sweating but she had this smile…this extremely lovely smile on her lips, Shinji felt like he wanted to keep her smiling like that forever.

Boy, he must've been damn good for her to smile like that. He could also see her eyes glittering with unshed tears and he knew how he'd affected her.

"Happy Anniversary, Shinji," she said, smiling up at him, her eyes filled with adoration.

He grinned.

"Yeah, Happy Anniversary, Hiyori," he muttered, leaning in until their noses touched.

"I didn't forget," he said as he took out a pink ribbon out of his pocket and tied it around his neck.

"This was supposed ta' be on me when I walked in but you sorta caught me by surprise back there, Hiyori-chan."

Her eyes widened in surprise but then she giggled.

"I wasn't aware of that, sensei," she said teasingly, "Why don't you punish me for my mistake then, sensei?"

"Gladly!"

The big spread on the dinner table was left forgotten…

**A/N: So that's it. I really like this pairing. I kinda hope I did justice to them but it's hard to say as this is my first lemon. I wanted to explain some stuff but then I realized that if I did this one-shot is going to be way too long…**


End file.
